Into the New World
by lilysoori
Summary: A short one-shot about Kim's killer crush on Jack. Songfic. SNSD's Into the New World. COMPLETE.


**A/N **This is my 2nd Kickin' It songfic! Again, it's a Kpop song, so I used the English translation of the lyrics.

Not in any way related to my other songfic, I'll Be There.

(By the way, some parts of the song repeats itself.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It or SNSD's Into the New World.

_I want to tell you, even though the sad times have already passed_

_Close your eyes and feel, how you affect my mind, how you attract my gaze_

Jack, why do you hate me?

I didn't do anything wrong!

All I did was text Donna Tobin that you wanted to cancel your date!

I was trying to protect you. I heard that she dates 5 guys at a time, and she gets her stupid wannabes to make sure they don't know.

I'm making sure you don't end up with anybody but me.

I like you, Jack.

Every time we hang out, I can't help but stare into your brown eyes.

Whenever I'm alone, I think about you.

_Don't wait for a miracle, there's a rough road in front of us_

_With obstacles and a future that can't be known_

_Yet I won't change, I can't give up._

You ignored me at school today, and rescheduled your date with Donna.

It's going to take a while until you talk to me again, won't it?

I can't give up.

I won't let her take you away from me.

_Keep your love unchanging for my wounded heart_

_Looking into your eyes, no words are needed, time has stopped._

I eavesdropped on your conversation with Donna.

"So, tomorrow at 7?" you asked her.

"That would be great." She smiled at you, and she whispered into your ear, "I hope that stupid Kim won't ruin our date again."

So you told her?

You laughed, then stopped yourself. "Look, Kim's not that bad. I guess she thought you were going to hurt me or something. She really looks out for her friends."

I blushed.

Please, Jack. I though you loved me.

If you still do, please don't keep from me. I need to know.

_I love you, just like this. The longed end of wandering._

_I leave behind this world's unending sadness._

_Walking the many and unknowable paths, I follow a dim light._

_It's something we'll do together to the end, into the new world._

If only I could leave this world of sadness.

I would follow a path of love, with you right beside me.

_Don't wait for a miracle, there's a rough road in front of us_

_With obstacles and a future that can't be known_

_Yet I won't change, I can't give up._

The path of love is a long one. We travel for long days and nights, wondering if we will ever get to our new world.

_Keep your love unchanging for my wounded heart_

_Looking into your eyes, no words are needed, time has stopped._

Don't stop loving me.

It will only break my heart even more.

I wish I could look in your eyes, and know if you still love me.

_I love you, just like this. The longed end of wandering._

_I leave behind this world's unending sadness._

_Walking the many and unknowable paths, I follow a dim light._

_It's something we'll do together to the end, into our new world._

I wish we can rule a new world of love, you as king, and me as queen.

We would rule forever, just you and me.

No one could end our rule.

No one.

Not even Donna Tobin.

_Feeling alone in this dark night_

_Your soft breath,_

_This moment, warmly entwines me in your presence._

_I want to know all my tremors._

Speaking of Donna Tobin, I followed you on your way to your date with her. It was just a normal date at Starbucks.

I ordered myself a cup of coffee and sat behind you and Donna, hoping not to draw any attention to myself.

I heard Donna talking about Grace's new shoes, and how hideous they were. She was facing me, twirling her hair and chewing some gum that she kept plucking out of her mouth when she took a sip of her coffee.

Jack's back was to me. He was mumbling "Uh-huhs" and "No ways!" He was twirling his straw in his smoothie, since he told me he hates coffee.

Suddenly, Donna got up and took Jack's chin in her fingertips. He looked up at her.

_Don't kiss, don't kiss, _I thought, and looked away.

"What is SHE doing here?" she screeched. She pointed her finger at me. "I thought I told you to tell her to stay away!"

People were looking at her. She draws a lot of attention to herself.

I rolled my eyes and left the shop.

Well. That didn't go too good. At least I stopped them from having sex in the middle of the restaurant.

As I was walking home, I heard footsteps and panting behind me. A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned around.

It was Jack.

"Jack?"

"Kim, thanks for ruining my date with Donna."

What?

"But I thought you really liked Donna."

"I did. But now I don't. All she talks about is clothes and One Direction. One word: boring!"

I giggled, and so did he. His soft breath touched my cheek.

"I know why you were spying on me and Donna." Jack said. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Really? Why?" _Oh my God, if he knows that I like him I'm gonna die._

"You like me."

_This is great._

"Psh, no I don't…" I scratched my head.

"And I'm sorry, I don't like you too." He gave me a hug, and walked away, out of sight and into the moonlight.

I'm alone.

_I love you, just like this. The longed end of wandering._

_I leave behind this world's unending sadness._

_Walking the many and unknowable paths, I follow a dim light._

_It's something we'll do together to the end, into our new world._

**A/N **Now I made Kim feel miserable. That's nice.

Thanks for all the support on I'll Be There.

Oh, and please review! I smile like a Cheshire cat when I see one.

*LYRICS FROM *


End file.
